Road Trip
by Emy.Elle
Summary: James takes his girlfriend Kate on a little road trip by the lake. SMUT! Enjoy and review. Thank you!


**Author's notes: Dear kachilee07 this is for you :)) hope it doesn't kill you, cause, ya kno, I kinda like you and all that :))**

**Dear other readers, I truly hope you also enjoy my twisted mind's workings and find yourself in need of a cold cold shower :)) cause I'm just that evil! **

**Love you all, Emy**

* * *

"KATE!"

"What?" I shout back.

"Are you ready yet? I want to be there before we're old." He jokes leaning against the bedroom door.

I scoff and shrug. "Guess I'm ready." I say picking up my bag. James rolls his eyes at me. We're going for a little road trip and picnic by the water. He told me he saw this amazing spot while taking a drive with the boys the other day and wanted to share it with me. I couldn't turn him down, especially when he gave me his best puppy face. So, here I am, all dressed down and ready for a day of having my boyfriend all to myself.

I move to exit the bedroom and James grabs my bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "What's in this, anyway?" He asks cutely.

"You said you're taking me by the water. That means beach. Thus a tote." I explain as we walk out the door. James nods and locks the door behind himself. I settle myself in the passenger seat of our black Escalade without a worry in the world.

My boyfriend joins me, settling himself in the driver's seat and swinging my tote bag onto the back seat next to our picnic supplies. As always, he presents me with his phone. I get busy plugging it in the sound system to turn on the drive music while James pulls the jeep out of our drive way.

It doesn't take as long as I thought it would for us to reach our destination. Or maybe it does, I wouldn't know anyway since we've been laughing the whole way here - wherever here is. It's basically the middle of nowhere. We're in the middle of the woods. Which woods I wouldn't know, but James has parked the jeep by the edge of a glorious blue lake next to the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen in my life.

I'm rendered speechless and James is enjoying it a bit too much as he knows how hard it is to do so. I turn to look at him.

"You like?" He asks, a smug little smile tugging at his beautiful lips, under those silvery aviator sunglasses that drive me crazy.

"Mhmm." I manage to get out with a slight nod. I lean in and place a sweet kiss on James' soft lips. He kisses me back but I pull away before it can get any deeper and quickly make my way out of the car. I hear a little growl in my wake as I allow the door to close behind me and chuckle a little to myself at my baby's cuteness.

The air is a bit chill and filled with the sweet smell of flowers and water. I wrap my arms around myself and close my eyes allowing myself to inhale a deep breath.

"You left me hanging." James tells me, suddenly at my side, making me giggle a little. I open my eyes when I feel his arms wrap around me, his warmth invading me. I am met with the most beautiful sight of his face smiling down at me, his eyes lit with mischief.

"I just.."

"Shhh" James quiets me down placing a finger on my lips. "You'll be able to make up for your mistake." James whispers, his voice low and raspy, almost like he'd just woke up from deep slumber. I swallow hard and find myself aroused with his dominating demeanor. James smirks and pulls me into him. I feel his excitement instantly pressing into my lower abdomen so I wrap my arms around his neck and try to tip-toe.

James doesn't allow me to do so, holding me tightly around the waist, with just one arm. I love his strength, especially when I can clearly see the muscles rippling under the beautifully tanned skin of his arms. I trail my fingers across his neck, down to his arms, reveling in the feel of him, the feel of his soft, warm skin under my fingertips.

James brings the hand that was previously on my lips to the back of my head, fisting my hair, making me moan quietly as he pulls harshly on my strands. His lips crash hard on top of mine, taking, demanding. His tongue invades my mouth and I find myself lost in him, lost in a never ending sea of need.

But James pulls apart and I whimper my loss. He smirks as he makes me jump and wrap my legs around his waist. The position gives me a small bit of control over this situation so I decide to take advantage of it and kiss him with everything I am. A growl escapes his lips, but he does return my kiss while moving. I couldn't care less about our destination as I get lost in him once more.

Not even a breath later I feel the warm hood of the Escalade under my buttocks and James pulling away. "Naughty." He all but moans out pulling my hair back again. A small noise escapes my lips when James' lips begin trailing down my very exposed skin making me shiver under his gentle touch. As soon as I get used to the feeling James' teeth latch onto my shoulder causing such arousing pain I lack words to describe it.

"James…" I whisper. A plea. A prayer. A promise of love. I don't even know. All I know is the chilling feeling I get over my breasts the second James rips my top to pieces. I gasp. James' lips move lower on my body, greedily latching onto both of my breasts at the same time, as his hands push them roughly together, his teeth soon following. I moan from the pain, from the pleasure.

When he's finally satisfied I'm a mess, James gives me a gentle shove, making me lay on my back on the hood of our jeep. The contrast between the still warm hood and the chill in the air makes me arch my back. James takes the opportunity to tear my pants and panties off of my body in one single swift move.

When I'm completely naked, vulnerable and at his mercy James pulls my legs apart and settles his fully clothed body between them, lowering himself over me, kissing a hot, messy trail down my body. He teases me mercilessly by kissing everywhere except where I want him more. I try to tangle my fingers in his soft hair but he pins my wrists down on either side of my body.

His mouth is leaving hot, sloppy kisses all over my naked, shaking legs, my lower belly, my sternum, my collarbones and down again. I can't remember how to form words. I can't even remember how to breathe properly.

"James…" Comes out of my mouth when, without warning James' tongue is darting over my pleasure bud. "God!" I cry out, painfully arching my back seeking more of the feeling, but James torments me and pulls completely away to throw his shirt to the side while I simply lay there, limply, watching him like a hawk. He smirks knowingly.

"Turn." He orders. I can't remember how to order my muscles to move and simply lay there. James clearly disapproves. "Turn." He orders again, his voice hot and heavy with lust. I swallow hard and turn on my belly awkwardly.

The warmth from the engine underneath me still radiates through the hood, warming up the chilled skin of my front while my back side begins to shiver, already missing the heat it's being deprived of.

I can't focus on those feelings for long as James' hand coves down on my ass hard. I yelp in surprise. James kneads my reddened ass cheek until I'm moaning again.

Then he pulls me down on the hood by my ankles, my breasts squished against the car. I squeal in surprise as the movement finishes with me completely impaled on James' rock hard cock. The squeal earns me another slap on my ass. I moan.

James begins to mercilessly pound me into the hood of the Escalade. I can't think properly. I'm clawing at the car, reaching for something to hold onto, for some reality to hold onto. I find nothing so I reach back. James gets the point and pins my arm to my back while reaching to grab my other arm and do the same to it. He pins both my arms with one of his hands while the other tangles in my hair and tugs harshly. The position forces me to arch my back.

"James…" His name comes out on a heavy breath. James simply growls in response while pounding harder and harder into me. I can't complain as my muscles begin to cramp all over my body. With another sensual growl James' teeth sink into my shoulder, giving me the last push over the edge. I cry out loudly when my body betrays me and I fall, fall, fall.

Not long after James falls on top of me, squishing me against the car, trembling, emptying himself deep inside of me, panting. He lets go of my hair and my arms, wrapping both of his arms under me, hugging me to his strong body. He's heavy, but I don't mind.

"I love you so much, Kate." James whispers in my ear causing me to shiver. From the feeling of his hot breath ghosting over my ear. From the truth in his words. From the echo inside of my own heart. Inside of my soul.

"I love you, too, James." I whisper back, closing my eyes, breathing in the scent of flowers and water and James and our lovemaking.

This day could not be better if it tried!


End file.
